XEssence
by xDemonChickx
Summary: Yuki Hoshino's been living with a secret, she has the Rare case of X-Essence, when it suddenly becomes a whole lot active what will she do to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Maki and Kaki, as well as Mack and their chara's are linkinparkfan9799**

**X-Essence, The Beginning**

I was running out the door, my long blonde hair swaying gracefully behind me as I ran down the street towards school, my blue eyes twinkling with exitement, it was my first day at a new school, I was starting eighth grade.

Something caught my eye and I skidded to a stop, there was a boy walking towards the high-school, he had midnight blue-hair and was wearing a black uniform with what looked like buckles adorning them. Then I recongnized him _'Ikuto!' _I hadn;t realized my new school was so close to his high-school.

I heard the bell for school ring and turned around, running towards the school again, I yanked open the doors a couple times frowning, then I realized it said push and I blushed in embarrasment and slowly pushed open the door and ran down the hallway towards the gym.

When I got to the gym I went to the table and a man with shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes smiled at me "Name?" he asked kindly and I couldn't help but smile back "Hoshino Yuki." I replied "Ah, Welcome to Ou's(King's, and no it's not just for guys dammit she's a chick.) Middle School." he said, handing me my schedule.

I happily took it and walked away, reading my classes, first period I had Science with Ms. Faye, second period was math with Mr. Garret. And then I had Social studdies with Ms. Lincoln then, Language Arts with Ms. Taisho then I had Art with Ms. Hoshino, my mom.

I really couldn't understand why she was an art teacher and not a science teacher, but either way my mom was good at building and creating things as well as inventing and blowing up things so i guess it was alright. But I really wish Maki and Amu went to school with me, but no Maki doesn't go to school and Amu goes to Seiyo Elementary.

I walked to my first period and sat down in the far back by the window, so I was in a corner, in the far back. Annie and Mina floated up to me, smiling. Oh yeah, their my chara's and those of you who have read my other stories and looked at my picks, no IT hasn't been years I hust skipped a could grades in the middle of the school year and I have to take extra classes to finish eighth grade in half a year since the second marking period just started so were halfway through the school year.

And my hair grows pretty wuick and I decided not to cut it, as I was saying Annie and Mina are my chara's annie has black cat ears and a tail, she wears a pink dress that ends at her knees with petal type things and she doesn't wear shoes or socks, she also has cute adorable pink paws! She also has blonde hair and she has green(?) eyes.

Mina has a crown on her head with a paint brush and a microphone that create an X on it, she has a multi-colored cape and dress on, she has blue socks and blonde hair with blue eyes. She also carries around a paint brush septor and she calls herself the 'Queen' and her and Kiseki fight whenever their near each other about who's the commoner, I sware It's so annoying..

Mina sat on her shoulder while Annie drew on the window with her mini sharpie/marker thingy, I sighed, my pale skin suddenly getting goosebumps as a chill came through the window and I heard a voice _**"Why hello dearie, long time no see."**_ LynX said, I snarled "Go Away X, nobody wants you here." _**"I'm afraid I cannot do that dearie, after all I am inside of you.".**_

I almost yelled when the teacher came in "Hello Student's today we have a new student, Miss Hoshino, Would you like to come up and say hello to the class?" she asked, I stood up and walked towards the front of the class and Annie character changed with me, she was my dream to be more cat-like and sweet.

I smiled to the class "Hello, My name is Hoshino Yuki. I look forward to working and learning with you all. Please take care of me." I said, bowing as I could already hear the murmuring of the class_ "She's really cute." _One of the guys said, _"Ugh, picture of complete whore." _one of the snotty girls said, maybe I should feed her to my pet unicorn Marvin..

Or I could feed her to my pet dinasour Cookies, that or I should just take over the world with my dinasour army perhaps build a rainbow castle. Anyway I'm getting off track, the class contiued murmuring as I sat back down _"I heard she's the art teachers daughter." "Please, she probably couldn't even paint a(n) blob if she wanted too."_ the girl from before said. I growled.

I looked up at the teacher as she started with the lesson, I took notes every now and then, but I didn't really bother because I already had everything she was teaching memorized. And no I'm not a geek I just had a lot of spare time on my hands so, I studied and studied and studied.

I heard the bell ring and grabbed my stuff and walked out the door towards my next class, Annie and Mina following, they had been suprisingly quiet the whole time. It probably had to do with not getting any sleep the night before, they were way to exited for me to be going to a new school, they didn't get any sleep.

I walked into math, taking my seat in the corner, not having to introduce myself again. I sighed, seeing as there was no window. I straightened my skirt and pulled out a pencil and began taking notes, They were just for studying of course, and I love to learn, even if it was just re-learning. The teacher was going on and on with the lesson and didn't notice some girls slip out, I sighed.

Really, were their rulebreakers everywhere? I took a sharp intake of breath, gathered my stuff and slipped ou as well. I began down the hallway and towards the library, I heard talking and looked around desperatly and saw a slightly open locker and ran to it, cramming myself inside and going silent, watching through the little cuts in the locker.

Two teachers walked past, talking about something boring and school-related, I tried to get myself more comfortable and ended up stubbing my toe on something "Ow." I hissed and the teachers look towards the locker and one of them began walking up to it and I stared, biting my lip.

I heard a large crash and the teacher's head snapped in that direction and they both immediatly started jogging towards the sound, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, that was close. I opened the locker and made my way to the library, slowly opening the doors and losing them.

I snuck past the librarian and went towards the mystery section, I loved mysteries. I grabbed a random book and sat down, making myself cozy and began to read. I heard the bell ring, and I put the book back and slipped out of the library silently, in a character change with Annie since she's the 'sneaky' cat or whatever.

I walked toward my next class, sighing when something caught my eye and I was suddenly tackled then kissed on the cheek by a smirking Nick, and I gasped and threw my arms around him, smiling "Nick!" I exclaimed, he smirked "Hey Yuki." he said and hugged me back. I giggled "What are you doing here?" I asked, he just smiled "I transfered from America." he said.

I stared at him "What? As in you moved? To Japan? Why?" he chuckled "That should be easy shouldn't it, I moved here to be with you Silly." he said, while pulling me up and throwing an arm over my shoulder, holding me close. I blushed, still not used to being so close to him, even though he's been doing it for like a year now everytime I saw him.

A searing pain suddenly burst through my chest and I gasped, clutching my heart and I heard Nick say with concern "Yuki! Are You Okay? Yuki!" while holding me close as I fell and I slowly looked in front of me, gasping. In front of me stood a woman with long black hair and red eyes with X's in them, she wore a long black dress and was wearing a black tiara with three X's on it, the middle bigger than the other two on the sides, she was wearing black shoes and she had pale skin, spots of blood covered her and her smirking face.

**"Why, Hello Dearie, It's so nice to be out of there after so long." **the girl said, and I growled, still clutching my chest "What do you want LynX.", coughing up blood. LynX's smirk grew into a grin, **"Dearie, I just wanted to remind you that you will need to transform soon, that's all." **she said in a sickly sweet voice before disappearing again and the pain in my chest slowly subsided and I passed out.

I opened my eyes shakily and caustiously looked around and noticed I was in the nurse's office, I sighed and got off of the bed and walked towards the door, checking the time and sighing, it was last period. I fixed my hair and walked down the hallway towards art class, forcing a smile. While the entire time I thought,

_Your Going Down LynX._

**Okay Hope you like it! **

**Question: What would you do if you had X-Essence?**

**Again, Maki, and Kaki, and Mack, and their chara's belong to linkinparkfan9799 even though pretty much only Maki was mentioned in this chapter.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Thank You again for Reading, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maki and Kaki, as well as Mack and their chara's are linkinparkfan9799**

**X-Essence: Annoying Pricks**

I sighed as I sat in art, completely zoning out of what my mom was saying, see as I put it I was physically in class, but not mentally. So in other words I was actually floated in the space I like to call 'The World of Nothing but me.' or sometimes I like to call it 'The Twilight Zone'.

I heard the bell ring and slowly came back to the real world and swung my bag over my head and smiled at my mom "Cya at home Mommy." I said cheerily and walked out, and began the long trechorous journey to the netherlands.. Nah, not really, I started walking the couple blocks home.

I reached the house when I felt a smirk, yes I _felt _a smirk from behind me and I spun around "Oh, Ikuto..Shouldn't you be looking for your Sex Doll or something?"(XD That's an awesome reference there btw) he chuckled "You know, I'm not always teasing Maki." he said, Yoru floating up next to him, Annie and Mina saying hello to him while I stared at Ikuto "Really?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words.

He chuckled again and walked past me into my house and made himself comfortable on my couch, I sware, he irked me. My phone suddenly rung and I ran to answer it "Hello? Oh Hi Nick! No I'm Not doing anything. That Would be awesome, Okay see ya then." I hung up and squealed, temperarely forgetting about the annoying cat on my couch.

He chuckled again, and glanced at me "What, little Yuki got a date?" he mocked and I hissed at him "Shut up Stupid Cat, It's not of you' bloody buiesnes'", my voice going british for a second, before I covered my mouth quickly and a slight blush covered my cheeks "I didn't say nothin', I didn'" I said and ran to my room to get ready for my date with Nick.

I looked at different outfits, throwing a lot of them to the side when I stopped on one and smiled, it was a knee-length green dress with green and blue tights, and yes I call them damn tights because I can dammit! It had long sleeves too, it reminded me of when I was with my mom and dad, when I got into the habbit of talking jibberish in awkward silences.

And I also had a pink now to tie my hair back, as well as pink flats yay!

_Flashback_

_I walked into my house wearing a small pink dress with my hair up by a blue bow and I was wearign green tights and blue sneakers, I'm 5 what do you expect me to come home from pre-K with a mini skirt and a half top and heels that MATCH? That's What I thought._

_End Flashback_

I smiled and put the outfit on, slipping on the flats and grabbing my bag, flipping out my cell phone I called up Nick "I'm Ready!" she cheered and hung up. She flew past Ikuto to the door, looking at him "You know Ikuto, you can leave _my_ house now..." I said, holding the door opening and gesturing outside, Ikuto smirked and lied down "Naw, I think I'll stay here for a bit." he said, getting comfortable on my couch, I growled "Fine, but if you break a single thing, your heads gonna be on a platter getting sent straight to hell!" and I stormed out of _my_ house.

Nick was in his car pulled up next to the sidewalk, I smiled and ran over, jumping into the passanger seat. "Okay, Lets Go~" "Alright." he said, grinning as he pulled away from my house and we sent off to mars. Just kidding, we headed to the greatest place I knew, the shopping district.

_**X-Essence, Away~**_

We arrived and Nick parked and I jumped out of the car, and ushered him to move quicker "Come on, hurry up! We have so much to do!" "Ya, ya, I'm coming. And I'm picking the first thing before you drag me off to get pedicures and such." he said, the last part being a joke. I gagged "P-pedicure? Your kidding right? I would never EVER do something like that! I mean whats the damn point of getting stinking paint on your feet? There is NONE!" Nick chuckled "Ah, there's the Yuki I remember." he said and hugged me from behind, then spun me around.

"Okay, Okay Stop!" I yelled, smacking his hands to get him to put me down "I'm getting dizzy dammit!" I growled, he chuckled and put me down then he dragged me away, I looked up to see the sign 'Kereoke' and I almost died "No." I stated, trying to hang on to the entrance of the place.

Nick dragged me in and put me in to sing and I inwardly cringed when my name was called, It was a kereoke cafe' we were in, in case you didn't know. Nick pushed me towards the person in charge of the songs and I groaned and requested an American song then went on the stage and swallowed a lump in my throat, I gave a cough and took a deep breath.

I put on a smile looking at all the people "I will be singing 'What Hurts the Most' by Cascada." I said and opened my mouth and began singing "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then

And just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin' on

With you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain

Of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I

See our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder

Gettin' up, gettin' dressed

Livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words

That I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin' on

With you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again

I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do." 

I heard Everybody clap and I did a small curtsy and placed the microphone down and walked off the stage and grabbed Nick's ear "If you ever, Ever make me do that again I will cut off all your limbs one by one then throw them through a grinder and burn all the remains in the pit of hell." I growled out as I pulled him out by his ear and he fliched at my anfry voice "But, you were perfectly fine with singing.." he whimpered as I stomped away from the cafe', dragging him with me.

I pulled him to an ice-cream stand and smiled at him and he sighed as I let go of his ear and he muttered "Fine." and went up to the stand, "One Strawberry, and One Vanilla please." he said, taking the money out of his wallet. I grinned as I took my vanilla from him and we walked away as I took a lick of my icecream and sighed in content "Ice-cream is so perfect." I said cheerfully. "So where to next?" I asked, he sighed "How about we just walk around for now. The movie I picked out doesn't start for another hour.".

I smiled and nodded, and walked off in a random direction with him following me, after a couple minutes I threw away my cone and he finished eating his. We started walking again and Nick started poking me, after a couple minutes of non-stop poking on the back of my head I turned around "What are you doing?" I yelled, he shrugged and whistled "Nothin." he said and I growled and he poked my cheek and smirked, I slapped his hand away and yelled "Why are you being such an annoying prick!" he had the odasity to look hurt "That hurt Yuki, that hurt a lot." I glared at him "Go to Hell." I seethed and spun back around and stomped off.

I walked around bored, and Annie and Mina floated up and I remembered they were with me "Royal Subject, You are going nowhere." Mina pointed out the obvious as I wandered around the street in a circle and Annie sat on my shoulder "Yuki-chan are you Okay?" she asked worried and I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench that didn't have a hobo sleeping on it like the one across from me did.

I glanced at Annie as she sat on my shoulder "Yes, I'm fine. Why are you all red?" I asked and she smiled "I had to fly away from Mina-san she was trying to kill me because I wrote on her crown~" she said cheerfully and I giggled "Really?" I asked smugly, she nodded and Mina huffed "I would have gotten her eventually." I laughed, holding my stomach when a couple of guys walked up to me with a smirk "Whatcha doing baby, talking to your imaginary friends?" he asked sarcastically while his friends crowded around I just growled "Piss' off" I said with my british accent and got up, pushing past him.

He grabbed my shoulder, "Now now. Is that any way to act to your elders?", I scoffed Annie and Mina hiding in my purse, glancing out uneasily "Y-yuki-chan." Annie whispered, her voice breaking with fright. "Please, you think your so fcking tuff just because I'm a wittle girl." I mocked him, crossing my arms. He growled and gripped my shoulder tighter, I winced lightly. He forced a smirk "You wanna mess with me girly?" he growled, I rolled my eyes "Clearly, can't you bloody' tell?" I smirked.

The man pushed my down, my head hitting the brick wall with a _'thud', _some of his friends throwing a punch or two and kicking me. Annie and Mina flew out of my purse which had fallen on the floor "Yuki-chan!" they both cried, I winced feeling a sticky liquid on the back of my head. I glared at the man "Man, do you have fcking issues, is thad the best you got you fcking dick-heads." I challanged, getting slowly to my feet and smirking.

The man growled again and ground his teeth, his hands balling into fists, I smirked my eyes pulsing red as one of them picked me up by my hair and threw me into the alley. The man walked up to me and picked up my head with my hair and glared at me "Were gonna let you know what pain feels like you fcking little girl." he growled out, grinning. He dropped my head, delivering a blow to my head. I didn't even move, I just grinned.

"Y-yuki-chan." Mina and Annie said, scared for a completely different reason. I felt a surge of energy as they continued to beat me and I smiled as I felt my body heat up, emmiting a dark black glow "What the hell?" one of the men said as I staggered to my feet, grinning evily as I yelled "Character Transformation: X-ESSENCE!" and I felt my clothes change, my hair grow longer and my eyes change.

I held out my hand and summoned my weapon and the men began backing up "What the fck is this?" "This chick is fcking crazy!" I heard them all shouting and I felt myself healing as I jumped at them "DIE!" I screamed, killing several of them instantly when Nick ran in "YUKI STOP!" he yelled, holding my arms down. I blinked, my eyes going back to normal and my character change disappeared.

I looked around as the remaining men ran away, tears filled my eyes "Oh no, not again..." I looked up at Nick, Nate floating next to him, Annie and Mina flying up "Yuki-san.." they muttered quietly, while I began crying into Nicks shirt "I-i'm so s-sorry..I-i didn't m-mean too. I-if I hadn't r-run off-" I wailed. A loud cackle of thunder rung out and it began pouring and I continued to wail.

Nick picked me up bridal style, and grabbed my bag and he began carrying me to the car "It's alright Yuki, we know you didn't mean to, lets just get you home and cleaned up. Okay?" he said soothingly and I nodded stiffly "O-okay." I sniffled and Nick put me into the passanger seat and grabbed his jacket from the back seat and put it over my shoulder and drove away from the now deserted shopping district.

**Aww! Poor Yuki! More Drama and fluff coming next chapter~ And sorry that Maki and Mack weren't in this chapter they'll be in the next one! And Sooo Sorry it took so long to update! Please Review.**

**Questions:**

**1) What would you do if you were Yuki?**

**2) What would you do if you uncontiously murdered a bunch of people b/c of X-Essence?**

**2) What do you think Yuki should do to get rid of X-Essence?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maki and Kaki, as well as Mack and their chara's are linkinparkfan9799(Sadly they will not be in tthis chapter...)**

**X-Essence: ****Memories Are Better Left Alone**

I woke up in my own bed, still in my clothes from the day before with Nick hugging me in his sleep and I noticed I was curled up against him like a cat and quickly jumped off the bed, blushing.

With Annie's ears and tail out, I let out a "Nya!" and hid as Nick stirred awake.I glanced up from my hiding spot, peering over at Nick as I heard soft snores coming from Annie, Mina, and Nate's Eggs.

Nick was looked around sleepily and yawned boyishly, he got up and walked over to my hiding spot and I cursed,he kneeled across from me on the otherside of the night stand and rubbed one of his eyes "What are you doing Yu?" he asked.

I was still blushing slightly as I quickly crawled away hiding in the closet when suddenly a loud clash of thunder rummbled and a strike of lightning lit up the sky as it was still very early in the day.

I ran out of my closet, grabbed a blanket, Mina's and Annie's Eggs(Which they are still sleeping in) and hid in my wardrobe and I whispered "Marvin, Take me to Narnia, Please!", shaking I hated thunder and lightning, I was deathly afraid of it.

I can't seem to remember why, I thought about it for a moment when suddenly the all to familiar face of LynX appeared in front of me while I heard Nick mutturing something about how he was safer than a wardrobe and Chara's.

LynX smiled down at me, her crown glistning slightly as she smiled, showing bloody fangs, I had just noticed them. LynX really was pretty for a murderous X-Essence, and she really was nice to me at times, it was like she didn't want to be mean to me.

LynX seemed to get comfortable before saying "_**Dear, If you want to remember I can just show you after all, I was the one who saved you. Just like all the other times when you were so small and helpless, how adorable you were as I baby.." **_she sighed "_**..already apart of you more than you could comptemplate." **_she whispered the last part and I looked att her curiously "Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

LynX sighed and gingerly touched my forehead _**"Let me remind you dearie, I really hate to be mean to you and show you your past again though." **_I was about to ask what she ment by my past when everything went black.

_Flashback_

_I gurgled and giggled, kicking my little legs and waving my chubby arms, sucking on my pacifier. A young girl, who looked to about seven years only stood over my grey crib, smiling down at me with sparkling blue eyes and wavy black hair framing her face as she reached a hand in and tickled me._

_I saw a man next to her "Isn't your sister cute, Anniebell?" the man asked the girl and she giggled as I bit her finger with my toothless mouth and she looked up at the man, turning away from me, making me frown. The girl hugged the man "Yes, daddy I do!" she cheered as my mother walked into the room, holding a small blanket. She smiled at the little girl "Annabelle, dear could you go get your brother for me?" she asked kindly, the girl nodded and dashed off._

_My mother smiled at the man and kissed him on the cheek and my tiny eyes widened, this man was my daddy and this girl was my sister, the man resembled the girl in color, he had tanned skin and black hair with blue eyes, I gurgled again, reaching up in a sign I wanted to be held and the man picked me up and held me delicatly to his chest why the girl glanced at me with eyes full of happineess and wonder._

_I continued to giggled and gurgle and wiggle in the mans arms, my fathers arms, my __real __fathers arms. When I noticed a woman smiled sweetly at me, she had long black hair and red eyes with X's in them and as I looked into her eyes, I felt a warm sensattion pass through me and I stopped wiggling and just stared at her, silent._

_End Flashback_

I gasped as I came back to reality "What was that.." I asked wide-eyed and LynX smiled at me again "I'm sorry, dearie. IT's not even close to over yet." she whispered and It went dark again just as a loud cackle of thunder sounded.

_Flashback_

_I was being carried through the house, silently gasping as I looked around, I was placed on the ground when a sudden crash was heard and I slowly stumbled to my small feet, I was one and a half and wearing a tiny pink dress and wamr pink socks and I sucked on my hand as I began stumbling around the house when as smell caught my nose and I sneezed, causing me to fall backwards, and I let out a wail._

_And I quickly stopped wailing as the warm and safe sensation washed over me, the lady standing over me, i remembered her name LynX she had taught me it "WynXss" I mumbled out as she held out a hand "Come on Yuki, don't lie there like a turtle on its back." she said sweetly as I grabbed her hand with my small one and she slowly helped me up._

_She began walked towards the stairs and disappeared and I stumbled over to the stairs and began to climb up them as I heard a scream and the now familiar smell hit my nose again and I coughed as I saw a gray cloud covering he upsairs and I saw someing red and orange waving about on some furniture._

_I stumbled to my sisters door and opened it seeing fire everywhere I searched desperatly for my big sister, only earning myself burns when I opened her closet and found her sleeping there and I smiled and tried to wake her up "wissy! Wissy gew up! Bad wed everwewhere!" I said shaking her as much as I could when I noticed a knife in her stomach and I looked at it then placed an ear one her chest and wailed._

_She had no heart beat and she was not breathing "Wissy! Wissy Pwease gew up!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face when I heard someone calling my name, I refused to leave my sister there, I began dragging her out then thought better of it and pulled her back in the closet and closed it, I turneed on a face and faced it at the flames to make them stay away from the closet._

_It was a small one but I put my faith in it and closed the closet door and hugged my big sisters bloody form, I cried and whimpered as the smoke slowly made me pass out._

_I woke up to see a nervous and scared face of LynX, she had picked me up and put me on her back and was carrying m sisters bod with one arm, caustiously moving through the house so I wouldn't get burnt anymore than I was. I looked at her my eyes full with fear "WynXs wats going on?" I mumbled out, she glanced back at me and smiled with relief. "Everythings fine Yuki Dear, just don't worry about it, she cringed, feeling pain and I quickly looked her over and saw nothing when I noticed a cut on my small leg where her hand was gripping her own leg and I gasped._

_"WynX why are you getting hurt from me!" I asked desperatly as we made it out of the fire and he house and she set my sisters body on the ground and placed my down carefully, and sat down, pulling me into her lap and hugging me protectively, like a mother would "Because Yuki Dear, I am connected to you through a bond greater than anything. I am your Esssence, part of your soul, and I would like to warn you my sweet. If that bond shall evern be severed, locked, broken, blocked, in any way you will die within two days at most." she explained, putting me down as she disappeared._

_End Flashback_

I was breathing heavily and sweating when I gasped back to real life and I was no longer next to LynX, but Nick, he was placing a cloth on my head he smiled when he saw my eyes flutter "So your back, I got worried when I heard a scream from the wardrobe and I opened it and you fell on top of me." he said with a chuckle and I smiled softly at him, pushing the blanket off of me as I thought..

**Why did she show me that?**..


	4. Chapter 4

Maki, Kaki, Mack, and their Shugo Chara's belong to Linkinparkfan9799 and they will be making an appearance in this chapter.

**X-Essence: Just a Normal Day?**

I sighed, curled into a ball on my bed I still didn't understand why LynX showed that to me, but I am kinda happy. I know what she does, she doesn't really want to hurt me, she has to, in a way. I felt a cold chill wash over me and I got off my bed and walked over to my window and fell back "Dammit! Maki! Use the door!" I yelled at the girl, she grinned and shrugged as Kaki jumped in after her, their chara's flying in after them.

The chara's began chatting something incoherant to myself so I left them alone, and Maki sat on my bed and got comfortable, I sighed and smiled while Kaki went in my closet and her eyes widened at all the gothic clothes while she said "D*mn girl, you really were emo before you came here." as she began looking through my clothes and I jumped over to her and flicked her nose "Bad Kaki, go kill something, I'll have LynX join you." I offered.

Kaki raised her eyebrows then grinned "Really?" she asked, and I sighed, Kaki was so difficult, but of course I always had Maki. I ran over to my bed and tackled Maki and cried "Maki! I had the worst time yesterday, first there was the storm then LynX showed me all these memorys about when I was a baby and I had a sister and my dad that died a couple years ago wasn't my real dad, but I have a hunch that my sisters still alive, though It's just a hunch of course."

Maki pushed me off of her and I fell to the floor and rubbed my head "Ow." I mumbled and Maki and Kaki looked at me and they both crouded around me, along with the chara's and the now present Mark "What?" they all asked in unison and I looked at Mack "When the f*ck did you get here? I didn't let you in." I asked seriously.

Mack laughed nervously "Well, I sorta snuck past your mom since she was busy doing something in the kitchen and It looked like chemicals and a lot of eplosive and unstable stuff so I kinda just slipped past." he said and I got an angry look "SHE'S EXPERIMENTING IN THE HOUSE AGAIN!" I cried, pulling out my hair "GODDAMMIT I TOLD HER NOT TOO, LAST TIME SHE KILLED ALL THE NEIGHBORHOOD BIRDS!" I cried again.

Maki and Kaki raised their eyebrows, looked at each other then they whacked me across the face and I glared at them, they just shrugged and I sighed while I told them what happened the night before very slowly. Then all of the sudden I was heaved up by two X-Negative twins and was brought out the window and I sighed "Really, the window...again?" I asked, they shrugged in unison, I shivered they were creepy sometimes, but Kaki was creepy all the time, but hey. I still love her.(Not like THAT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!(AND I'M STRAIGHT DAMMIT!))

I was being rushed from my house and had a wild guess they were gonna bring me to Mack's lab or something,, I laughed at the thought but them, POOF we were in a lab and Mack was taking blood samples from me like he did for Maki. Mina just ordered around all the chara's talking about 'taking over the fony little king's empire' or something and I let out another sigh and thought sarcastically 'Just another normal day.', smiling.

**Sorry It's short! But Right Now I'm just happy I posted this, I've been having  
>writers block and I'm gonna try and update the one story, no promises though.<strong>


End file.
